


Post-It Notes

by CoffeesForFuckers



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Band, College AU, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Notes, Patrick can't get his shit together, Peterick, Sad, So like it gets really sad but happy again, Sweet, Writers, and he hurts Pete by accident, for making Patty gay, gayyy, it's a rollercoaster, lots of making out, mostly feels and fluff, not too much smut, prolly gonna get sad, shy patrick, singers - Freeform, some smut, thanks pete, this is really sweet but like, this is why we can't have nice thingssss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8235601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeesForFuckers/pseuds/CoffeesForFuckers
Summary: Peter Wentz is a college student and spends most of his days locked away in the library, writing stories and songs, and, well, notes.Post-It Notes, that he may or may not be hiding in Patrick Stump's notebooks for him to find while he studies.The only thing is Peter and Patrick barely know each other.All Peter knows about the handsome stranger is that he loves his stupid hat and he is almost always alone.





	1. The Boy With The Stupid Hat And The Cute Smile

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably never be finished

_ “I love you.” He spoke, his voice soft, his eyes sparkling, as always. _

_ “Uh-Oh… Um, t-thank you, P-Patrick?” He mumbled back, “I-I don’t even _

+++

His mind suddenly went blank as his fingers froze on the keys. Usually this never happens to him,  _ usually.  _ It’s all  _ his  _ fault, Pete didn’t even know this small and adorable boy, yet he seemed to never be able to focus with him around.

Pete watched the boy sit at his normal table, three away from him and in the seat on the farthest left. He always would place his headphones in and drum on the table with his fingers, sometimes mumbling the words to himself as he studied or worked on some random college assignments.

Pete was studying to be a writer, most likely of music that he’d sell because he couldn’t sing to save his life. Or at least that’s what he’d say. He’d already written three books and was working hard on his fourth, though none were published yet. He hoped after college he’d be able to get them published.

He smiled, pulling out his pack of sticky-notes from his bag, scribbling down stupid and cute pick-up lines on them. He did that a lot. He also enjoyed placing them on mystery boy’s note-books while he was looking for certain books.

 

  * ****Your glasses look cute on you****


  * **Your cardigan brings out your eyes**


  * **You have a nice smile, you should do it more.**


  * **I may hate fedora’s but you look pretty damn fedorable in that hat.**


  * **I love your blue eyes**


  * **I noticed your face is all red now. It’s cute.**


  * **Can you stop distracting me with your cuteness?**



 

That’s the kind of stuff he wrote, thankfully there always were a few other people in the room so Pete wouldn’t get caught.

He always felt weird writing these and giving them to the cute stranger due to the fact of Pete didn’t even know this guy’s name, though he loved to see him blush and smile. The boy never seemed creeped out in anyway. 

And, also, Pete didn’t know if this guy was even into other guys.

It was college after all.

○○○

It felt like forever before the stranger let out a sigh, tugging his ear-buds out and stomping off into another section of the Library.

Pete stood, placing a few notes on the other’s books, between the pages and hiding them within so the small male could find them as he worked. Pete scurried back to his seat, placing an ear-bud in his left ear and acting as though he hadn’t even gotten up.

The boy went back to his seat, immediately smiling as he saw one of the notes. Pete smiled to himself as well. He noticed that the boy rarely smiled and it made him so happy to be able to make the blonde-haired man grin.

Pete placed his other headphone in and tried his hardest to finish what he was typing, he had to finish this for a class project which was due in only two days. It was so hard to, knowing that the cute guy behind him could be smiling at one of his notes. He hated to miss that. Though, this project  _ had  _ to be finished soon.

As Pete typed and deleted most of his work, he felt a tap on his shoulder, nearly having a heart attack as he whipped around, falling off of his chair awkwardly, his headphones being ripped from his ears.

He looked up, completely mortified at this point, his eyes landing upon the bright blue ones of the handsome stranger.

“Hi… Uh, sorry if-if I scared you… I-I just wanted to-to ask you a, uh… Quick question?” The boy stammered out, obviously anxious.

“Hey, it’s uh, fine, dude. What did you have to, um, ask me?” Pete’s voice faltered as the stranger reached out a hand towards Pete to help him up, which he of course took, sitting back in his seat and the stranger pulling out the chair besides him.

Pete noticed his love was much cuter face-to-face, which was shocking due to the male already being practically flawless already.

“So, I-I noticed you’re in-in here a lot… And you’re usually writing and-and, I’m not good at writing much… C-Could you help me with something I’ve been t-trying to do for English?” The boy stumbled over his words, “I’m Patrick by the way.” He smiled at Pete, finally looking him in the eyes after he’d been avoiding looking at the brown-haired male.

Pete smiled wide, nodding, “Yes! Of course I’ll help you! What was your idea?” He asked, “Oh, and I’m Peter, it’s nice to meet you, Patrick.”

“Uh, I have some of it written in my notebook but I’m not sure if it’s good.” Patrick replied, standing and going to get said notebook, along with all of his other stuff, going to join Pete at his table.

Pete was beyond excited and more than anxious.

Patrick handed Pete his notebook, open to the first page, “Hey, can I read yours while you read mine?” Asked Patrick to which Pete agreed without thinking.

The older male skimmed over the words, it was so good, so much better than Pete could ever do. It was about soulmates, everyone had a soulmate and two people, Jack and Alex, they both had soulmates but they fell in love with each other instead. Pete was in love with this story.

“Patrick?” The blonde boy spoke up, making Pete raise his head up to look at the other.

“What?” Asked Pete.

“The character, his name is Patrick?” Explained the younger, causing Pete to go pale.

“Oh, I didn’t even realize, I’ve always just loved the name Patrick.” Pete spoke, being fully serious.

“Oh.” Patrick smiled, chuckling gently, “Thank you.” He blushed as he turned back to the screen.

“No problem.. And, uh. This story is probably the best thing I’ve ever read.” Pete told him, “I’m serious when I say that, like I’m honestly jealous about how awesome you are. I’ll never be this good.” 

“Oh-ha… R-Really?!” Patrick beamed.

“Yeah, you’re an amazing writer.”

“Thank you so much, Peter.” Patrick said with a huge grin on his face. The way he said Pete’s name made him melt, Patrick’s voice was so beautiful and Pete was obsessed.

“Oh, anytime, Patty.” Pete replied without thinking, used to referring to his character as Patty.

“Huh?” Patrick asked, seeming taken aback by the name he’d been called.

“Oh my god, I am so sorry, I didn’t mean to just be so blunt. I just usually call my character Patty.” Pete gushed.

“No, no, it’s okay, just… Nobody really calls me anything but Patrick…” He spoke, “And some other stuff but nothing as nice as Patty…” His voice trailed, barely audible.

“Who’s mean to you?” Pete immediately became protective and Patrick just smiled.

“It’s nothing really, thank you though, Pete.”

“Uh-... If-If you’re sure.” Pete stammered.

“I am.” Patrick nodded, something in his eyes though, just seemed to say no, “Uh, yeah, but can you help me come up with some stuff for my story?”

“Oh, yeah, okay.”

 


	2. Two - Falling In Love With Somebody You Know Is The Worst.

Another day in the Library and another day of distraction, this time though, his distraction was right next to him. Patrick’s normal table left untouched and Pete had the boy with the stupid hat and the perfect smile right next to him.

“Pete?” Patrick asked, pulling his ear-buds out and looking up at the older.

“Mmm...Yeah?” Yawned Pete, stretching back in his chair.

“Uh… Nevermind.” Mumbled Patrick, turning his attention back to his work, which Pete suddenly realized it wasn’t homework, it was just all music. It was, lyrics, history of music and anything in between. Pete saw scrawlings of lyrics and scribbles and melodies and chords all over Patrick’s paper.

“Is that music? Are you writing a song?” Pete asked.

“Uh! No…! Well… Maybe.” Patrick mumbled, “I was going to ask for help on it but it’s dumb.” He shook his head, “Plus you seem busy.”

“I would love to help! I’m not busy.” Pete smiled and looked at the page over Patrick’s shoulder, “How does it sound, like what do you want it to sound like?” Asked Pete.

“Well, I can’t really sing, I only play drums and guitar, and piano and well… Uh, lots of stuff really, all self taught, but yeah, I can’t sing.” Patrick said, “Also, I’d be too loud and get us kicked out.”

“Let’s go outside then.” Pete spoke, “Or back to my place or something?” He subtly suggested.

“Yeah, okay. Uh, I’ve just gotta leave before six because I’m going out with my girlfriend.” Patrick smiled and Pete felt this swell of dread in his stomach, making him feel ill.

“Oh, uh, okay, that’s understandable.” Nodded Pete as he packed his stuff, trying to not act weird. It wasn’t like him and Patrick were very close friends or anything, it shouldn’t have bothered him as much as it had, knowing the blonde boy had a girlfriend.

“You okay?” Asked Patrick, able to read people easily.

“Oh, it’s nothing, I just remembered that I had to go out later and I really don’t feel like it.” Lied Pete and Patrick nodded.

○○○

“Sing for me.” Pete mumbled, laid out on his dorm room floor, Patrick on Pete’s bed on his laptop.

“I’m no good though.” Patrick replied, glancing away from his laptop at Pete.

“So, neither am I and I sing all the time.” Pete chuckled sleepily.

“You sure you wanna hear me sing?” Asked Patrick hesitantly.

“Yes, sing me the song you’re writing.” 

“Uh, I don’t have much of it, I only have a few random thoughts and a chorus.” Patrick admitted and Pete sat up.

“That’s all a song is, now sing me your song child.” Pete practically demanded, getting a sigh in reply from Patrick.

“Fine.” He grumbled as he fished through his back for his notebook, “Am I more than you bargained for yet? I've been dying to tell you anything you want to hear, 'Cause that's just who I am this week.” He sang and paused for a second, “Drop a heart, break a name. We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team… We're going down, down in an earlier round, And, sugar, we're goin down swingin, I'll be your number one with a bullet. A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it.” He sang in his beautiful voice that he’d lied about.

“Holy fuck, Patrick, you’re amazing!” Gasped Pete, jumping up off the floor, “Like better than anything I’ve ever heard.” He spoke, sitting up near Patrick on his bed.

“Don’t lie.” Patrick frowned.

“I’m not! You’re so amazing like holy shit!” Insisted Pete.

“You sure? Like, really sure?” Patrick seemed nervous about how Pete reacted.

“Yes, why would I not be?”

“Because lots of people say I suck at everything.” Patrick mumbled.

“Who’s mean to you? You’re so kind and adorable!” He said without thinking, per-usual.

“Oh, thank you… Peter.” Patrick smiled softly, his eyes falling to look at the computer screen, “Oh, shit, I’m gonna be late. I’ll see you tomorrow, right, Pete?” Patrick said with a hopeful glance.

“Of Course.” 

|-/

As the days past, the more Pete got to know Patrick, the more he couldn’t write, the more his writing turned into fanfics. Fanfics about him and this man with the bright blue eyes that could blind you and the smile even brighter.

He felt wrong doing it, it felt creepy. He was trying to just base characters off of the gorgeous library boy, though it just made him crave the man more. Patrick was perfect and Pete wanted him more than he’s ever wanted anything in his life.

_ I only want what I can’t have. _

He scribbled down on the paper in front of him. Patrick glancing over at him, brow raised due to how off character it was for Pete to actually write on paper.

“I only want what I can’t have?” Asked Patrick as he read it off the paper.

“Uh, yeah.. It’s a story idea. Or like, just a writing idea really.” Shrugged Pete as if it were nothing even though on the inside he was freaking out.

“Oh, it’s cool.” Chuckled Patrick, going back to writing.

“Hey, how’s your girlfriend?” Pete asked suddenly, making Patrick look at him weird.

“Uh, she’s good…? Why?” He questioned.

“I was just wondering, you never talk about her so I was just asking.” Pete smiled half-heartedly at Patrick.

“So, do you have a girlfriend?” Patrick asked him as he closed his notebook.

“Well, not really considering I’m  _ super  _ fucking gay.” Pete mumbled and Patrick look at him, wide-eyed, “And, I also do not have a boyfriend ‘cause nobody likes me. I literally have like three friends and one of them is you.” 

“Oh.” Patrick murmured, “I’m sorry for assuming and I bet you have more friends than that… I mean, I only have one and it’s you. My girlfriend and I are going through a rough patch right now.” Patrick frowned, “Well, we’re taking a break really.”

“I’m sorry, ‘Trick.” Sighed Pete.

“Trick?”

“Yeah, like Pat and Patty are too original and you’re too special to be original.” Pete smiled and Patrick smiled as well.

“Thank you, Pete, nobody has ever been this kind to me.” Patrick spoke genuinely.

“Well, you can count on me for that.” Pete reassured, “Oh! Hey, you wanna come over for a few drinks with me and my friends tonight? Well, I don’t know if you drink or not but you can still come hang out?” Pete offered.

“Would your friends mind?” Asked Patrick.

“No way, they’ll love you. Don’t even worry about it.” Pete told the cute blue-eyed boy besides him.

“Oh, okay… Uh when do you want me to be there?” Asked Patrick.

“We can go to my room together and wait for my friends, their names are Joe and Andy.” Pete said, “They might also bring our friend, Brendon.” Pete explained, “But Brendon is probably gonna be too busy sucking off his boyfriend, Ryan.”

“Oh, that sounds fun.” Patrick Laughed with a smile on his face.

“Very.” Chuckled Pete, “Him and his boyfriend get more action then I ever will.” 

“Awe, come on, you’re attractive and nice, someone will fuck you someday.” Patrick smiled, shoving his books in his bag.

“O-Oh? Uh? Um… W-What’re you putting your-your stuff away f-for?” Pete stammered.

“We’re going over to your place right?” Patrick said, confused by Pete’s reaction.

“Oh! Yeah! I forgot, sorry. I’m dumb.” Pete replied, gathering his shit and tossing it into his bag. Him and Patrick heading to his dorm.


	3. Three ~ So Many Things Can Happen When You Get Drunk During A Snow Storm

The agonizingly annoying sounds of the clacking of keyboard keys was all that Pete could hear. That and the sound of both his and Patrick’s breathing. It felt so awkward to Pete, he wasn’t sure if there was actual tension in the air or if it was just him. 

He was again lying on the floor of his room, Patrick on the bed. Pete sat up, causing Patrick’s eyes to drift from his laptop screen to glance down at Pete.

“You good?” Asked Patrick.

Pete sighed and frowned, “I’m not sure.” He replied and Patrick closed his laptop, pushing it to the side, patting the now empty space besides him.

“Come, sit. Talk to me.” Patrick practically demanded and Pete, of course, obliged and moved to sit on the bed near Patrick, “What’s wrong, Bubba?” Patrick spoke, running his fingers through Pete’s hair in attempt to get it out of Pete’s eyes.

“I-I don’t really know what’s wrong r-really…” He stumbled, “It just feels like there’s some type of tension between us? Is it just me or…?” Pete admitted.

“Oh, uh… No, no, I don’t feel any tension? Maybe a bit but I’m pretty sure that’s just my nerves of meeting your-”

Patrick was suddenly cut off by Pete’s phone ringing.

“Sorry.” Pete half-smiled as he answered the phone, “Joe? You guys on your way yet?” Pete immediately asked.

“About that…” Joe replied as Pete put the phone on speaker, “There’s a blizzard warning and we don’t want to get stuck in it…” 

“Awe come on!” Whined Pete.

“We got class in the morning dude, can’t be stuck at your dorm.” Joe said, making a good point.

“Ah, alright… You’ve made a good point… Maybe next week though?” Asked Pete

“Definitely dude.” Joe chuckled, “Welp, talk to ya soon, we’ve gotta go get drunk. Bye man.” Joe said in his normal joking way.

“Okay.” Pete smiled, chuckling softly, “Talk to you guys later, don’t have too much fun.”

“Oh we will… bye.” Joe hung up and Pete’s eyes reconnected with Patrick’s. The small blonde boy was smiling sweetly. Pete loved his smile.

“Your friends seem really fun.” Patrick spoke, “Sucks that they won’t come share their alcohol though.” Patrick smirked.

“Don’t you even worry you cheeky little bastard! I’ve got some nice shit right over here!” Pete cheered as he went into his closet, reaching into a mini fridge and pulling out a couple bottles of beer and a bottle of vodka. He swiftly grabbed a couple glasses and returned to his bed, “Where should we start.”

○○○

Patrick grabbed the almost half-empty bottle of vodka and lifted it to his lips, him and Pete just drinking out of the bottle by that point, too drunk to give a fuck and also too drunk to hold a shot glass without spilling it everywhere.

Patrick couldn’t stop giggling, he was the happiest person ever when he was drunk. Pete was very outgoing and flirty, they were quite the pair when they were drunk.

“Peter…” Patrick dragged his name out, giggling at the sound, “Peter… Your name is funny.” He slurred.

“And yours is sexy, I mean, Patrick… Like is just sounds so… Good.” Pete smirked, eyes half-lidded.

“Hu-No.” Patrick replied, patting the side of Pete’s face.

“Uh, yes. You’ve got eyes so bright they could blind a blind man and a smile even brighter.” Pete  _ tried  _ to wink, “And your hat may be really stupid but you look cute in it… Well, I mean you always look cute.”

“Are you for real?” Asked Patrick, still giggling.

“Yes, of course. I  _ am  _ in love with you after all.” Pete said as if he’d told Patrick a million times.

“You are?” Patrick gasped, his giggling stopping suddenly, Pete nodded matter-of-factly. 

Patrick reached out, placing a hand on Pete’s cheek, leaning in and softly placing his lips to Pete’s, slowly moving his lips in pace with Patrick’s. He felt Pete biting at his lower lips seductively. He ran his fingers through Pete’s hair lovingly, pulling at his short hair that was corse from how often he straightened it. He felt Pete’s fingers twirling his slightly longer blonde hair within his surprisingly soft hands.

Patrick though, pulled away, looking slightly distraught.

“I-I…” He murmured, suddenly seeming to be sober, while Pete was running high, “I’m so sorry, Pete… I have a girlfriend… I-I can’t-... I should go…” Patrick spoke, standing as Pete seemed to sober up as well.

“You-You don’t have to!” He spoke, desperate for Patrick to stay.

“I’ve gotta be somewhere early, I-I’ll see you around.” Patrick replied and dashed from the room, leaving Pete by himself.

Pete sad with his heart shattered around him. His stomach felt sick. He felt bad.

His lips tingling with the ghost of Patrick’s still lingering there. He ran his tongue over his now dry lips. His mouth felt dry, he felt ill. Pete swallowed hard as he laid back on the floor, he knew that he’d probably scared Patrick off. The thing that bothered him was that Patrick had kissed  _ him  _ and then he left. Pete hated himself for something that he hadn’t even done.

Pete touched his fingers to his lips, they felt so weird. He could still taste Patrick and  _ god,  _ did he taste good. Patrick was sweet, in every way, taste, looks, personality, everything.

Pete really was in love with him

Pete was falling in love with Patrick.

A boy he barely knew.

Pete had known he was gay for the longest time but Patrick only made him gayer, Pete would do anything for him, he would go straight for him if he had to. Anything to be with him. But Patrick didn’t want him. He wanted his girlfriend, who didn’t want him and wanted someone else.

It was so unfair.

He rubbed tiredly at his eyes, they felt dry and he could barely hold them open really. Though he still propped himself up on his elbow and grabbed the mostly drunken bottle of vodka and took a large swig from it. His face puckered and he coughed, wheezing slightly from the bitter, dryness of the drink, making a face and laying back down.

Just as he closed his eyes he heard a tap on his door, he groaned, too drunk and too sick to move from where he was. He heard the door scraping across the carpet as it was opened and Pete’s head fell to the left, squinting his eyes open, face contorted tiredly.

“Pete… We’re snowed in.”


	4. Four ~ Kissing And Drinking, But It Means Nothing I Swear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally started this at 11:30PM, It is now 1AM...

“What?” He slurred slightly, sitting up to find Patrick stood in his doorway.

“Like, there is so much snow outside that I literally cannot open the door.” Patrick spoke, frowning and seeming anxious, wanting to leave.

“Uh, you can stay here… Um… Uh well, you can sleep on my bed, I won’t be moving for a while I don’t think.”  Pete mumbled, closing his eyes again.

Though, he felt himself being straddled soon and lips on his again. This time they were less gentle and more forceful, Patrick pulling hard at his hair, biting at his bottom lip, trying to push his tongue past.

Pete pushed him back though, this seemed so out of character to him. He wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol or if this was how Patrick could be. He didn’t hate this side of Patrick at all though.

“W-What are you…? Patrick, I can’t tell what you want here?” Pete stammered in confusion.

“I-I…” Patrick mumbled, “I want you.” He said, “I want my-my ex-girlfriend, but…” He mumbled.

“Listen, I don’t want to be a rebound. I want you to want me for me.” Pete said firmly, “Does that make sense?” Asked Pete.

“It does. I’m not sure what I want… I’m sorry.” He frowned, reaching over and grabbing the bottle of vodka again as he got off Pete, sitting opposite of him at this point.

“You sure that’s a good idea?” Pete asked, nodding towards the bottle. Patrick shrugged muttering an ‘oh well.’ before taking a large gulp and wincing as it burned his throat. He coughed slightly and groaned.

“I’m gonna finish your vodka and go to sleep, kay?” Patrick asked and got a nod from Pete who collapsed back down to the floor, feeling fucking awful, a hangover already setting in.

○○○

Pete awoke at about two in the morning to his name being spoken repeatedly in a hushed tone. He sat up, rubbing his eyes in a panicked confusion at first until he saw it was just Patrick.

“Hey, Pete. You awake?” Patrick whispered.

“Yes, I am now.” Pete grumbled softly.

“Come here.” Patrick slurred drunkenly and Pete sighed, clambering to his feet and approaching his bed, where he was pulled into a kiss, rough like before. His movements were precise and quick, again biting at Pete’s lower lip as he pulled Pete down on top of him, he gripped Pete’s hair tight within his large hands. Pete though, again pulled back.

“Patrick, are you-”

“Take me, fuck me right here.” Patrick spoke, extremely sure of what he was saying.

“Patrick, I don’t think this is a good idea, you’re really drunk.” Pete said wearily, going to pull free of Patrick’s grasp, though he held him in place, kissing him again, causing Pete’s mind to falter, he was starting to feel as though he were drunk again. He was so into Patrick, he couldn’t say no. He knew it was wrong deep down, he knew that Patrick was probably just drunk and horny and that it meant nothing, but he just wanted Patrick so badly that at this point he would do anything.

Pete felt Patrick’s hands run up his shirt, his nails digging into his skin. Pete pulled his shirt off and tossed it to the floor. He could feel Patrick’s mouth moving from his mouth down his jawline, then to his neck, sucking hard at the soft skin, leaving bright purple marks.

Soon Pete was pulling off Patrick’s shirt, instantly beginning to leave hickies all over Patrick, anywhere he could, he had to leave his mark. He had to prove that he’d been there.

Patrick was moaning, Pete was making him moan…

_ Goddamn, his voice was so amazing. _

Every sound he made was so amazing, so perfect.

Pete felt his jeans grow tight around his crotch, Patrick’s voice turning him on even more.

Apparently Patrick noticed Pete’s eagerness and began unzipping the older’s pants. Pete could feel his head pounding from the hangover setting in but the pain was pushed aside as Patrick started pulling his skinny-jeans off.

Pete couldn’t believe this was happening.

Before he knew it both of the men were completely naked and he was reaching into his bedside table in search of lube. Patrick was propped up on his elbows, sucking at Pete’s tender skin, whining about how long he was taking and how badly he wanted Pete inside of him. 

Pete eventually fished out the bottle of lube from the drawer and they both laid back on the bed, Patrick taking the tube from Pete and pouring some of the cool gel into his hands, rubbing it between them before wrapping his hands around Pete’s cock, rubbing the lube onto it. Pete moaning the entire time, it felt absolutely amazing.

Soon they were practically chest to chest again, lips connecting and breaking apart over and over, Patrick’s nails digging into Pete’s back, scraping up and down his skin, leaving deep red marks, scratches and even making him bleed. Pete didn’t care, it felt so good. Pete’s hands held Patrick’s hips as he thrusted into him, back and forth, over and over, with each movement Patrick would moan or gasp.

Soon Pete released Patrick’s hips, grabbing the lube once again and putting some in his hand and rubbing it between both of his hands, gently he took Patrick’s hard-on within them and Patrick’s back arched immediately, shivering at how good it felt.

“Oh  _ god,  _ Pete!” Patrick moaned out and Pete smirked, thrusting harder into Patrick, moving faster with both his hands and his hips. Pete’s tongue trailed over his lips momentarily before he came within the younger who moaned out in pleasure.

Pete pulled out of Patrick, but he wasn’t done as he placed his lips over the tip of Patrick’s penis. Patrick bit down on his bottom lip, arching his back again, his hands moving to Pete’s biceps, digging his nails into the other’s strong arms.

“Pete, oh…” He breathed, “Don’t tease me please.” He whined, “Please.” He begged and Pete moved down Patrick’s shaft, taking his whole length in. That was a new record.

Patrick had the biggest dick out of everyone Pete had ever been with, and damn it was  _ amazing.  _ It felt so good down his throat, which was surprising due to how sick Pete felt.

Pete’s head bobbed up and down on Patrick’s cock, Patrick’s hands now gripping his hair, pulling hard at his head. 

“Fuck, Pete, I-” Patrick attempted to warn the older but he just couldn’t speak as he finally began to orgasum, and he came into Pete’s mouth.

Pete couldn’t bring himself to swallow, he normally would’ve, if he didn’t almost vomit from how hungover he suddenly was.

○○○

The next morning was more awkward than either could’ve ever thought. They awoke wrapped up together in Pete’s bed, both completely naked and severely hungover.

“Oh no…” Mumbled Patrick as he sat up, rubbing his head, “Oh god… I made a mistake.. Oh, this is bad…” Patrick seemed to panic and Pete felt his stomach drop, he  _ knew  _ he shouldn’t have done anything, he should’ve said no… He felt so bad…

“I am so sorry, Patrick. I am so sorry, I knew I should’ve stopped this…” Pete mumbled.

“It’s not your fault, I practically forced you to… I-... That wasn’t me… I-I…” Patrick mumbled, he seemed so scared and awkwards and boy, did Pete feel awful.

“No, you didn’t force me to do anything. It’s okay, Patrick. You’re actually really not too bad in bed, if I’m honest.” Pete spoke, he really wanted to be fully honest and say that, that was the best sex he’d ever had.

“Uh… Thanks.” Patrick said.

“I’m sorry if I made it awkward… How about if I buy you breakfast?” Pete offered and sat for the longest time before Patrick replied.

He began to nod, “That-That sounds okay… I’d like that.” Patrick half smiled, finally looking at Pete, “Just… I don’t really wanna lead you on so can I just say that… Um… I don’t want to like date or anything.” He said, rubbing at the back of his neck.

“It’s just breakfast, ‘Trick, nothing else.”

“Thank you, Bubba… So much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote smut... At 12:30AM...  
> This is my life now...


	5. Five ~ Apologies Are Not As Good As Blueberry Muffins

Everything was so awkward.

They were so distant, like they were strangers again.

Pete never wanted to be strangers again. He never wanted to be strangers, period. He adored Patrick and now he would do anything to make them not be strangers, make them be okay again. He just wanted to be okay again…

Pete was in the library as always, Patrick hadn’t shown up there in days. Pete really missed him, he hadn’t seen Patrick since they’d had breakfast and he bailed halfway through when his ‘ _ girlfriend _ ’ called and he just had to go talk to her and he didn’t come back. 

Pete was crushed, to say the least.

○○○

It was getting close to about 8:30pm that night and Pete had begun heading back to his dorm. He tugged his hoodie around him tighter as the cold air of the evening whipped around him. He was shaking at that point, he cursed his stupid dorm for being so far away from the library in that moment. He was too cold to do more than walk, there was snow everywhere and god did he hate snow.

“Pete?” He heard his name being called by a very upset voice. He spun to find Patrick a few feet away, walking behind him in the dark.

“Patrick?” Pete asked, waiting for the smaller to catch up with him. Within a moment he felt Patrick’s arms around him and he stumbled back slightly.

“I am so sorry! I’m sorry! Pete, please forgive me.” Patrick sobbed as he clung to Pete desperately.

“Whoa, Patrick? What happened? What’s wrong?” Pete lulled softly, holding Patrick gently, he was so warm.

“She-... She hurt me.” Patrick sobbed, holding Pete, his face buried in the man’s chest.

“Let’s get you inside and you can explain. It’s too cold out here.”

○○○

Patrick sniffled for the thousandth time as Pete climbed into Patrick’s bed with him, both shaking violently. Patrick’s dorm building’s heating was broken so it was unbearably cold in his room as well as outside.

“D-Do you wanna just head o-over to my place and-and like maybe crash t-there until the-the heating is working again?” Pete stuttered, his whole body numb. Patrick, of course, nodding eagerly. The pair gathered some of Patrick’s stuff so he could comfortably stay with Pete all week.

They walked over to Pete’s dorm, both so cold that they felt as though their limbs were about to fall off.

Eventually they made it to his room, they were now on Pete’s bed, wrapped up in his blankets and huddled close together.

“Too bad we drank all the booze.” Mumbled Patrick, sniffling softly, still hiccuping from his sobbing earlier.

“We know how that worked out last time.”

“Yeah…” Patrick mumbled, rubbing at his eyes as tears again began to form.

“What’s wrong, ‘Trick?” Asked Pete, tossing an arm around the male’s shoulders.

“She hurt me, Pete…” He sniffed.

“How’d she hurt you?” Pete questioned and Patrick shifted the blankets, pulling his shirt up, revealing tons of bruises and scraped all over him.

“There’s… There’s lots more…” Patrick frowned.

“Didn’t I leave those?” Pete’s brow furrowed.

“The dull ones, yes.” Patrick mumbled, pointing to several small marks on his chest, “The rest she did, she attacked me… Because I ‘cheated’ on her…” He hung his head.

“Hey, don’t worry, you don’t need her. You can stay here as long as you need and I’ll always make sure nobody hurts you because you’re… You’re my best friend, Patrick.” Pete sighed, he wanted more but right now, he’d do anything to just have Patrick be okay.

Patrick slid closer to Pete, resting his head on his friend’s shoulder, closing his eyes and pulling the blankets tighter around them both.

“I don’t deserve someone as good as you.” Patrick mumbled sleepily.

“Shh, don’t say that.” Mumbled Pete in return, “Get some sleep, we don’t have class tomorrow so we can just hang out.”

“Thank you.” Patrick yawned, leaning up and kissing Pete’s jaw, “Sleep well, Bubba.” He mumbled, dozing off on Pete.

“I love you.”

○○○

Patrick woke up before Pete that morning. He was absolutely starving and decided not to wait for Pete to wake up and left him a note saying he was going to the Dunkin Donuts down the road and that he’d get Pete something while he was out. Also that if he woke up and wanted something specific to just text him.

He made his way down the street, Pete’s oversized jacket pulled around him along with Pete’s beanie. The rest were just his own clothes, an oversized sweater and some black skinny jeans and, of course, his signature velcro shoes.

He kind of wished he’d dressed warmer but then again, Dunkin Donuts was only about five minutes down the road. Once he got to the cafe and stepped inside he could feel his body being engulfed with warmth, his numb fingers, cheeks and nose tingling from the sudden change in temperature. Patrick couldn’t help but shiver as he stepped up to the line at the counter.

His phone began to ring and he smiled as he saw it was Pete.

“Hey, Bubba, finally awake I see.” Chuckled Patrick, smiling.

“Where are you?” He yawned into the phone.

“Read the note I left on the bed.” Patrick laughed as he heard Pete rustling around in bed before hearing an ‘ _ ohh _ ’ from the other end of the line.

“I’d like two blueberry donuts, the frosted one and a vanilla chai cappuccino.” Pete answers and Patrick shook his head, unable to wipe the grin from his face as he stepped up to the counter.

“Okay, I gotta order now, I’ll be back in like twenty minutes.” Patrick informed, “Don’t do anything stupid.”

“Okay, get me my shit, dude.” Patrick just rolled his eyes and hung up.

He ordered their things and walked back to Pete’s dorm with them. Once he got there Pete was basically all over him to get his food, just as hungry as Patrick.

“You’re the best, Patty.” Pete smiled as he bit into his donut.

“Oh, thank you.” Patrick chuckled, sitting on Pete’s bed as they both ate their food, “Gimme a bite.” Patrick whined, leaning over to Pete, waiting for Pete to place some in his open mouth.

“No, mine.” Pete replied and pulled his donut more towards his chest.

“You brat, let me have some! I bought it!” Patrick laughed.

“No! You gotta come get it!” Pete giggled from where he sat on the floor.

Patrick did just that and slid from the bed to the floor, landing on top of Pete.

“Give me some.” He spoke, millimeters away from Pete’s face. Pete of course placed it between his lips with a smirk.

“Gotta come get it.” He grunted and Patrick gladly obliged, pressing his lips to Pete’s as he stole the blueberry bread from the older.

“Thanks, Bubba.” He smirked going to move away but this time Pete swiftly placed a hand on the back of Patrick’s neck and pulled him back into the kiss, their lips moving together in a slow and perfect pace. Patrick’s fingers tangled within Pete’s hair. Pete loved him,  _ man _ did Pete love him.

Pete had one hand playing with Patrick’s soft hair and the other on his hip. His head spun and was jumbled, he couldn’t think with Patrick’s lips upon his.

Though it didn’t last long as Patrick jumped back, “I have a song idea!” He shouted as he dashed to the computer.

“Way to ruin the moment, ‘Trick.”


	6. Six ~ A Tongue Tied In Lies And Regret.

“Patrick.” Whined Pete from his bed.

“Writing.” Patrick replied monotonously, not even as much as glancing at Pete.

“Come here, I can help you.” He pouted.

“No, I’ve got this. Just take a nap or something.” Patrick muttered, getting a groan in return from Pete as he pouted on his bed. Though, he decided just to sleep anyway because of how incredibly bored he was.

Patrick glanced back at Pete for a moment. He didn’t want to be with him, he didn’t want Pete as his boyfriend. Well, he wanted to be more than friends, but less than lovers.

He just wasn’t even sure of who he even was anymore. Just over a month ago he was head over heels for his girlfriend. The person he wanted a life with, a person that he pretty much  _ planned  _ a life with. He’d only ever loved  _ girls,  _ he’d never even thought about being with another man.

Now here he is, sitting in the dorm of his best friend, the man that he’d kissed, the man who’d fucked him senseless, the man who made him feel something he never had before and the man he was writing a song about.

Patrick  _ knew  _ deep down that he was falling madly and hopelessly in love with the brown-eyed babe, asleep just a few feet from him, Peter Wentz.

He just refused to admit it.

○○○

Pete woke up a few hours later and he wanted to go to McDonald's for a burger and Patrick, of course, agreed.

The pair walked to the food place that was about ten minutes down the street, deciding to just eat there due to how unbearably cold it was out. It had begun snowing again and Pete just wanted to play in it, like the child he was.

They ordered their usuals and sat at the table closest to the window. The place was pretty slow, nobody wanting to be out in the freezing streets that day. There were a few kids from their school there along with a married couple and some guy that lived across the street. It was actually quite nice to have the place mostly to themselves.

Pete watched out the window pretty much the whole time as they ate. He loved snow, he absolutely adored it and Patrick just couldn’t understand why. It was cold and wet and a nuisance. He’d hated snow for most of his life, it may be pretty but it was boring, cold and useless.

The moment they’d finished eating and cleaning their mess Pete was practically out the door.

“Pete!” Patrick called as he ran out after him, “Pete, what the hell do you think you’re doing!?” Patrick called as he watched Pete dive into a snowbank. Patrick, of course, rolled his eyes at the brown-haired loser rolling around in the snow.

“‘Trick! Come join me!” Pete beamed.

“No way! You’re gonna get hypothermia! Get out of there!” Patrick groaned, Pete whined but listened, climbing out of the snow and following after Patrick, acting like a child who couldn’t get the toy they wanted, “You’re a child.” Patrick chuckled, getting a small smile from Pete.

“I know you are but what am I.”

|-/

“So, I finally get to meet the elusive, Joe and Andy that Pete never shuts up about!” Patrick smiled wide, “I’m P-”

“Patrick, we’ve heard.” The buff, ginger guy with the shit-ton of tattoo’s chuckled, shaking Patrick’s hand, both Andy and Joe turning to look at Pete.

Patrick beamed at the thought of someone caring enough to actually talk about him.

“I’m Joe.” The curly-haired one smiled, shoving his hand towards Patrick, “That’s my boyfriend, Andy.” He nodded towards the ginger.”

Patrick nodded, taking Joe’s hand, “It’s great to finally meet you guys!” He smiled as well, shrugging his jacket off and tossing it on the couch with Pete’s. 

Andy and Joe had an apartment that they shared. It was absolutely gorgeous. The walls were a nice shade of minty-green/blue, they had an amazing couch and comfy looking chairs and just an all around great place. Patrick was  _ kind of  _ jealous.

“Alright, who wants pizza?”

○○○

“So are you guys gonna be breaking out the booze anytime soon or…?” Pete spoke as he finished his third piece of pizza.

“Don’t you remember what happened last time you did that?” Andy smirked as Pete shot daggers at his friend.

Patrick instantly turned bright red as he proceeded to elbow Pete in the ribs, “ You-You told them!?”

“Well…” Pete chuckled nervously, rubbing at the back of his neck, still glaring at Andy, “M-Maybe a little bit?”

“I cannot believe you, Pete!” Snapped Patrick angrily, “Did you also let them know that we’re nothing more than fuck-buddies and that we will  _ never  _ be anything else!?” Patrick growled, speaking before he could even think about what he was saying, eyes narrowed.

Andy and Joe looked at each other in complete shock, wide-eyed by what Patrick had just uttered, knowing it wouldn’t end well.

“No… I didn’t… I-I… I didn’t even…” Pete stammered, practically in tears. That’s when it sunk in what he’d said and how badly it hurt.

“Oh, god, Pete I-”

“No…” Pete shook his head, “Let’s… Let’s just go, we-we have classes e-early tomorrow… I-I’ll be in the car…” Pete mumbled, rushing to grab his jacket and keys before rushing from the apartment. Patrick felt horrible, he couldn’t believe what he’d done.

“I-I… I swear, I didn’t mean to hurt him…” Patrick choked, “I-I can’t believe I said that…” He mumbled. All the lies that he’d been telling himself were just building within him and he’d finally burst and yelled at Pete, saying the one thing he didn’t mean.

“Well, we’re not the ones who need to hear that. Pete is so madly in love with you that, that probably just crushed him to bits…” Andy frowned slightly, “It was very harsh of you to say… You should go before he leaves because he’s done that to us before when he’s upset.” 

“Okay… I’m sorry for fucking up your night…” Patrick apologized before gathering his things and going to find his friend.

○○○

“Pete.” Patrick spoke as he slid into the car from the cold outside. The older completely ignoring him and he peeled out of the parking lot and out onto the road, “Pete, listen, I am  _ so  _ sorry. You have no idea how sorry I am… I didn’t mean it…” Patrick pleaded, still being ignored.

Patrick looked Pete over, noticing that his knuckles were white with the amount of force he had been gripping the steering wheel with.

“Please, Bubba, say something, anything… I am so sorry.” Patrick continued to beg.

“Don’t… Call me that…” Pete’s voice cracked painfully and that’s when Patrick noticed the shine off of his face, tears spilling down his cheeks, sparkling in the light of passing cars in the night.

Pete sucked in a shaky breath, hiccuping softly. It really killed Patrick to see him this way, especially when it was all his fault.

“I am so sorry, god, I’m sorry…” Patrick breathed, holding back tears of his own.

“Just stop.” Pete spoke, “If you really didn’t mean it, if you really were sorry… You wouldn’t have fucking said it in the first place.” Pete’s voice wavered, broken, showing how fragile he was.

Little did Pete know, that was how Patrick pushed away his true feelings, it was his way of telling  _ himself  _ he wasn’t in love with Pete, that he didn’t want him.

Even though that’s all he wanted.

○○○

They pulled up outside of Pete’s resident halls building and they got out of his car.

“Thanks for letting me stay with you… I’ll just go get my stuff and head back to my dorm.” Patrick gave a sad smile.

“You’re staying with me until the heating in your building get’s fixed. You’ll freeze to death in there.” Pete spoke unenthusiastically and Patrick went to speak but Pete stopped him, “Listen, I may be hurt but I’m not heartless.”

“I’ll feel too guilty.” Patrick spoke but it quickly hit him, “But then again, maybe that’s what I deserve.”

Patrick left in the middle of the night that night. 

He regretted every moment of that day.


	7. Seven - You Look Great, Even Covered In Pink Petals

Everything was falling apart.

Patrick just felt so stuck… So _ alone. _ Pete left him, everyone did in only the small time frame of three months… He was failing all his classes, he hadn’t slept in days, Patrick just wished he was dead…

He was back at square one. Well, not even square one, he at least had  _ somebody.  _ Patrick had nothing left. He was running out of money, fast and his parents were ready to stop sending him money due to his failing grades. 

He was back in the library alone, as always, when Pete entered, sitting in his normal seat and unpacking his things. Patrick couldn’t help but to stare, frowning, he missed Pete so much. Though, he looked so much happier without him…

○○○

It was starting to get late and Patrick was just so sick of trying to get shit done and he just wanted to go home and go to bed.

He had gotten just about halfway down the stairs to the library when he could hear his name being called from behind.

“Hey, Patrick, wait up a second!” He spun to find Pete fumbling with all his shit, in his arms.

“Pete?” Patrick’s brow furrowed.

“Could you hold my laptop for a sec? I need to get this shit all in my bag and actually in my arms.” 

“Oh… Uh, yeah, sure…” He murmured, taking the laptop from Pete.

But, of course, as he held it, someone dashed up the stairs, not caring or watching what he was doing and slammed into Patrick’s shoulder, completely ignoring him and running inside. Though, Patrick wasn’t as lucky, fumbling with the laptop, trying to save it, but it crashed out of his hands onto the stairs, tumbling all the way to the bottom, broken into bits.

Patrick’s mind of course began to race, screaming at him for his mistake that wasn’t even his fault.

_ What is wrong with you!? _

_ I can’t believe you can be so stupid! _

_ You’re such a fucking idiot! _

_ How could you let that happen!? _

_ There’s no way for you to fix this! _

_ You’re horrible. _

_ He’s going to hate you! _

_ Why are you so selfish!? _

_ Oh god… _

_ What did you do? _

Patrick had dropped down to the stairs, his face buried between his knees, arms hugged around them as he sobbed. His chest was tight as he heaved for breath between hysterical cries. Patrick was shaking so violently that he could barely keep from falling off the stairs and he felt physically sick. His head spun, his thoughts still yelling at him for being a failure.

He felt so bad.

“...’Trick…” Pete asked softly, crouching down besides the boy, placing a hand on Patrick’s back, rubbing soft circles in attempt to calm him, “It was only an accident, it wasn’t even your fault… Please, don’t cry…” Pete frowned sadly.

Patrick lifted his head , looking over at Pete, his face bright red to match his bloodshot eyes. All around his eyes were puffy with dark streak marks down his cheeks from the tears pouring down his face. He looked so vulnerable.

“I just can’t stop messing up!” He bawled, “God, I’m such a fuck-up…” He croaked and Pete swiftly pulled him into a tight hug, holding him close. Patrick gladly accepted it and gripped onto the fabric of Pete’s sweater tightly.

He wanted to never let go.

○○○

“Why’d you say that, Patrick?” Pete asked as him and Patrick sat up late in his dorm room that evening.

“Because it’s true that’s why.” Patrick said softly.

“No it’s not.” Pete furrowed his brow, “I never fall in love with fuck-ups.”

“Then you shouldn’t love me…” Patrick muttered, “Pete, I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t.”

“I already have…” Patrick breathed, “My tongue’s tied with lies that my lips can’t hold back.”

“What the fuck does that even mean, Patty?” Pete grumbled at his friend’s amazing way with words.

“I’ve been telling you lies, living a lie…” Patrick sighed, “I put the ‘I’ in lie.”

“Oh, really?” Pete spoke, not believing Patrick one bit.

“Yes, I’m serious.” Patrick scowled.

“Prove it. Say a lie that you’ve told me.” Pete challenged, getting a long sigh from Patrick.

“Well, okay… So, remember the day that we met?” Asked Patrick, getting a nod from Pete, “I asked you to help me with the thing I was writing, yeah?” And another nod, “I just really wanted to talk to you, I didn’t actually need help…”

“That’s not bad.”

“You only said to tell you one.”

○○○

“I owe you a new laptop, ‘cause you know, I totally broke yours.” Patrick insisted, “So I have to buy you a new one.”

“No, it wasn’t your fault.” Pete smirked, getting a glare from Patrick, “You can pay me back in coffee or something.”

“I hate how fucking stubborn you are.” Patrick couldn’t help but to smile at the boy.

“Oh, you love it and you know it.” Pete chuckled, bumping his hip to Patrick’s.

“I don’t love  _ that,  _ I love  _ you. _ ” Patrick replied after a few moments of silence between the two as they stopped to sit in the grass in their courtyard. They were beneath a large cherry blossom tree, the flowers and petals blowing off in the wind. It was a warm and amazing April day. The trees and the flowers all starting to bloom and it was absolutely gorgeous. There were cherry blossom petals floating around everywhere, the pink petals being swept up into the nice spring breeze.

Patrick had petals all over him, mostly from Pete, who kept putting them within his sweater pockets and hood. He also had them stuck all in his strawberry-blonde, almost ginger hair.

The sky shone a beautiful light blue, the sun shining down brightly over the open space of the college. The light shimmered off of the small, man-made pond in the center of the courtyard. Gentle rippling waves ran through the water due to the soft breeze blowing, that ran over the surface of the water. 

It was a lovely day.

“W-What?” Pete stammered after a long while, turning to look over at Patrick as pink petals fell around them.

“I love  _ you,  _ not your stubbornness.” Patrick restated. It actually looked as though he was glowing from the way that the sunlight fell around him.

“Wait, really?” Pete questioned in shock.

“Yes, really, Pete.” 

“Then why’d you say all those things before? What changed your mind?” Pete asked.

“Like I told you before, I put the ‘I’ in lie.” Patrick mumbled, “I was trying to lie to myself and I slipped up, I lied to you and I hurt you. I was so scared of falling in love with you, that’s what was happening and I was denying it. I was petrified to ruin things, ruin what we had. I still did though…” He frowned, “And I regret that.”

Pete’s arms suddenly snaked around Patrick, “Don’t.” He spoke, causing Patrick to look over at him, their eyes meeting.

Patrick couldn’t help to study Pete’s handsome features, his jaw was perfectly chiseled but he had nice, plump cheeks, though, his face was still slender. Pete also had very tiny dots, they somewhat resembled freckles all along his nose. He had a few dark freckles upon his forehead, the most visible one was above his left eyebrow. He had a small beard growing that spread kind of down his neck awkwardly but it looked good on him.

Pete also had small bags beneath his eyes, small crinkles by the corners of his eyes which were a beautiful brown. They were a sweet amber-ish, honey color. They were so beautiful and Patrick adored them.

Pete also studied Patrick’s face. He had a sharp jawline, though he cute, chubby cheeks that made him resemble a child. He was very pale as well, a small blotch - what Pete had determined was a birthmark - was found on the left side of his forehead, near the beginning of his hairline. He had light marks from his dimples on his cheeks, small lines that came down from his nose to the corners of his mouth.

Patrick had a small stubble from neglecting to shave for a couple days, also.

Pete reached up, brushing several stray hairs out of Patrick’s eyes. He smiled at the younger, looking deep into his bright blue eyes that matched the cloudless sky. They shone in the sunlight.

Patrick’s hand moved to rest on Pete’s cheek, his head tilting slightly as he leaned in, pushing their lips together. He didn’t care who saw, he just wanted to be with Pete.

In that moment, it was only them.

They melted into each other. Pete’s fingers tangled into Patrick’s golden hair. Patrick had one hand gripping onto Pete’s hip, the other firmly placed on the back of the boy’s neck.

Hearts pounding and hands shaking.

They were as close as they could get, but they craved to be closer.

Pete pushed against Patrick with even more force, ending up on top of him as they toppled over. He couldn’t help but to begin laughing. And, of course, once he had started, Patrick had too, both laid in the grass together, Pete atop Patrick.

“I love you.” Pete said, still giggling as he brushed some petals out of Patrick’s hair and away from his face.

“I love you too, Bubba.”  Patrick smiled up at Pete, still giggling as well. He too brushed some petals off of Pete, that didn’t last long though as Patrick began to placing the petals back into Pete’s hair, “You look cute covered in flowers.”

“You’re such a dork.” Pete grinned, dropping his head to lay on Patrick’s chest. The younger smiled down at Pete, pressing a gentle kiss onto his friend’s forehead.

It felt so good to finally be loved...


End file.
